Last Kiss
by 78meg9
Summary: Annabeth thinks of Percy. Set to Taylor Swift's song, Last Kiss and Superchick's Stand in the Rain. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked into Percy's cabin, wishing he would come back, somehow.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Been through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away<br>_

"Why did Hera have to take him?" She thought.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<br>That December 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<br>_

I can still feel your arms around me. That day when I arrived from San Fransisco. Ready for a peaceful winter break.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

Now I lay here, curled in a ball in his cabin. Wearing his clothes.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I remember the last time we kissed. After the camp fire, and you said, "I'll see you in the morning."

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<em>

I now always think back to the time on Olympus where we shared that dance. We both were awful dancers, but it didn't matter.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>_

What would I give to have you kiss me once more, even if you were interrupting.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

_Never imagined we'd end like this  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh<em>

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<br>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<p>

I hope it's nice in at the Roman camp. Even if you forget me and I can only see you in pictures.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<br>We can plan for a change in weather and time  
>I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

I hope something reminds you of who you are and what you meant to me.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

How can I be something you miss? All alone in your cabin, wishing you were here with me.

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

Annabeth closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of a boy with black hair and green eyes. I will find you, she mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Stand In The Rain"**

_She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<br>She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<em> 

Ever since Percy went missing and Jason reveled he probably had no memory, I couldn't be alone without feeling consumed by dread, But I can't cry or my mask might not come back,

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain_

One day I will find him, but now I just have to bare it, the pain, the sadness.

_She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<em> 

I want to be found, by Percy. But that can't happen. Until I can board that ship and face him, though I feel like giving up and letting go.

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>Stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<em> 

The only way to get through this is to stay strong, at least until his arms are wrapped around me and I can let go completely.

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>__Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, whats lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain _


End file.
